therevoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Thayere
Jay Thayere (born 17th July 1988) is a former child soldier who became a regular citizen. Of European descendent he was kidnapped by a Snatcher before being placed into an orphanage where he was trained to fight in along with the other children. Following a number of fatal missions he managed to escape with other children before being separated by the others. He escaped on his own ending up at a foster home where he was later adopted before moving out on his own at 17. The Great Escape At the age of five Jay was taken by a Snatcher on his way home from school. He was then trafficked out of the country to an orphanage where he was initiated. In the beginning, there was an influx of children to the point of overpopulation, which led to deadly missions in an effort to control the amount remaining. Jay was quick-witted at an early age, which kept him alive in bad situations. Surviving natural disasters, winning fights and surviving the deadly picks. He wasn't immune to the trauma through seeing friends die and having to kill a few jaded him by the age of ten. For once he shared the same desire as Cad did with wanting to die. Fighting Petti he expected to die, but that didn't happen with her choosing to let him live. Something about her made him not hate her, but in fact not turn her away when she sought him out becoming a protector and guiding her so she wouldn't suffer the same things he did. At eleven years old Jay was officially one of the oldest survivors, but rather than be relieved he became more paranoid, looking for an escape. During one mission he missed the Cop with Petti and rather than risk punishment took a bike to make it to the location. They were caught and forced to fight in the front lines and infiltrate the bare facility. During then Jay realized that this would be their final mission, after meeting Theeda he separates from Petti to find Cad so they can find a way out of the mission. Many monsters soon are released as the building is expected to detonate. They all meeting up together to rush out before it explodes. He survived again, but not alone as he carries a badly injured Petti with Theeda and Cad as no Cops were in sight to take them back. They venture through the foggy forest to rest at a cave. After resting they were snatched once again one by one. Jay was taken to another abandoned building, locked up in a prison cell. He overhears adults discussing their plan with the children. They were going to be transported to another location to be trained for battle once again. Desperately, Jay tries to find an exit only to be caught by two. With his long hair, he is at first mistaken for a girl leading to a traumatic encounter before he fights them off leaving them seriously injured before taking off. He runs into another boy, Sven who at first seems to be looking for an exit too, leading him to Cad. However, Cad points out that he got in trouble because of him leading to a brawl between them. Sven betrays them but not before revealing that it's the only way he can be free too. Jay and Cad escape eventually finding Petti who somewhat recovered from her injuries. Cad leaves to get Theeda as Jay leads Petti the way out, he too goes back to get Cad and Theeda before Petti is sent flying out. An explosion leaves them separated with Jay, Cad, and Theeda trapped as more beasts attack them. Sven returns with other boys and girls to help fight the beasts, though many casualties occur, with Theeda nearly bleeding out. The Snatchers return immobilizing them all where they then are transported to another facility. Sven is taken with Theeda while Cad and Jay are sent to a different facility. The Intermission It's the turn of the century now when Jay is taken to another facility. He would spend another year dealing with older teenagers attacking him and Cad as they were new. He would fight back harder, turning him jaded, nearly as angry as Cad who would get the worst between the two. They would refer to each other as brothers by the end of the year when an Agency stepped in enforcing new rules regarding recruiting war children. With an age requirement now placed, Jay and Cad are deemed too young to stay and they are sent to foster care where they would stay at random families to readapt to civilian life. Cad adapted more easily, despite his temper. Jay, however, did not trust anyone and would frequently get placed in many homes, eventually being adopted and attending school. In school he was jaded from his past, leading him to only have a small group of friends, graduating a full year earlier than expected for his age. He reunited with Theeda and Cad again in school, but it was a rude awakening to their changes. Theeda refusing to discuss their childhood lived with a deeply religious family insisting that she is happy and free from the trauma. Jay keeps in contact with her, though their interaction gradually lessens in the next two years. His friendship with Cad wasn't as brotherly as before as they developed new interests their differences grew more, though he retains contact. He wouldn't hear of Sven or the other mates for years, especially Petti. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Class of 2005